


Future Vision

by sushux



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, climate hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushux/pseuds/sushux
Summary: A 3 page comic about climate change
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	Future Vision

  
  


I… I spend a lot of time talking to my husband about climate change. 

Politics being what it is, I feel like societal change is where I can find hope. And hey, if we all start making choices based on preparing for an oil-free world, we can actually make oil obsolete!

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr here: <https://summercomfort.tumblr.com/post/189557979434/i-i-spend-a-lot-of-time-talking-to-my-husband>


End file.
